The present disclosure relates to gas turbine engines, and in particular, to a feather seal assembly.
Feather seals are commonly utilized in aerospace and other industries to provide a seal between two adjacent components. For example, gas turbine engine vanes are arranged in a circumferential configuration to form an annular vane ring structure about a center axis of the engine. Typically, each stator segment includes an airfoil and a platform section. When assembled, the platforms abut and define a radially inner and radially outer boundary to receive hot gas core airflow.
Typically, the edge of each platform includes a channel which receives a feather seal assembly that seals the hot gas core airflow from a surrounding medium such as a cooling airflow. Feather seals are often typical of the first stage of a high pressure turbine in a twin spool engine.
Feather seals may also be an assembly of seals joined together through a welded tab and slot geometry which may be relatively expensive and complicated to manufacture.